Peace
by Flame Emblem
Summary: Ellen's work has been rewarded, and she brings a child to enjoy her favorite place with her. This fic is a followup to my last one, A Spring of Gratitude, and both have been written with the goal of getting a couple of short fics out with good themes for my favorite game.


Ellen pulled herself up off the floor, looking around the golden room. Erinn didn't trust just anyone to keep the royal suites clean, and that Ellen was allowed to do so was a point of pride. She worked hard, six days a week most weeks, and her efforts showed. She grabbed the soapy water bucket, dropped her rag in it, and walked to the elevator, going down to the first floor. You would never guess how many rooms you could get to with this thing from the outside.

Stepping out of the elevator, she saw Gath walk up the stairs leading down to the fountain with a wooden box, removing the rope barrier that held back visitors. Gath smiled when he saw Ellen. "Hey, just in time. Erinn said you can take something from the box. Once we're both done, of course."

"And it seems like we both are!" Ellen smiled back. Gath was always nice and let her pick first. He was in charge of keeping the fountain from getting cluttered from all the things people threw into it for good luck and the benevolence of the Guardians (a rumor Erinn and the others made no effort to quash). Lots of valuable things, too; The Quester's Rest made a good deal of money in alchemy ingredients. But Erinn was a wonderful employer, and one of the bonuses she had for good work was an item from the box of collected goods.

Moments later, they met in the back, and Gath put the box on the table. Inside was some bright green moss, a sealed jug of what seemed to be pure water, a pouch of pulverized glass, a glowing orb with lightning inside, a seashell, a sodden moonwort bulb, and several lumps of various metals. "Wow, Gath. Why did you let it build up this time?"

"Didn't mean to. High traffic the last couple of days, couldn't close the place off to clean it. Only just got the chance. Anyways, missie, stop with the lecturing and take your pick." Gath stuck his tongue out at Ellen, gesturing towards the box. "You're probably going to be silly and take the bulb or something, aren-"

"Well, I was wanting to add them to my garden." Ellen reached forward, before Gath snatched up the bulb.

"Nope. You can get one of these for a handful of gold. If you really want one, I'll buy it for you. Pick something good." Gath waved the plant back and forth disapprovingly.

"Oh, all right." Ellen bent over the box, before reaching in and grabbing the brightly glowing orb of lightning. "I have an idea of what to do with this." She held it up to inspect it. It was a little cracked, but shone just fine.

"Good choice. Guess I'll go with this." Gath reached forward with both hands to grab a large bright gray metal chunk. "I'll see if I can get Smith to make me some silver silverware. Eat like the King!"

Ellen giggled. "Not a bad idea. What are you going to do if he says no?"

"Probably get it made into jewelry with some of the stuff from here and sell it off. Or keep it and look really well off." Gath shrugged. "I'll go ahead and take the box up. Go ahead and tell Erinn you're leaving. You're not coming tomorrow, right?"

"Nope, I get a lucky day off besides Sunday. Course, I have to work over the holidays; someone has to keep the inn clean." Ellen rolled her eyes. "I'll take what I can get."

"Alright, then, see you in a couple days!" Gath gave a small wave.

"You, too!" Ellen waved and smiled back.

Ellen walked back out front where Erinn, Patty, and the others were. Erinn smiled warmly as Ellen approached. "So, what did you get?" Erinn asked kindly.

"This." Ellen said, holding up the glowing orb. "It shines so beautifully, and brightly; I'm going to use it to light up my plants during the night."

"What a great idea! I'm sure they'll grow much better. Are you going tonight, or waiting until tomorrow? It's amazing you're still going back, after that baby tyrantula attacked a couple weeks ago." Erinn shuddered at the thought.

Ellen shook her head. "Tomorrow, I shouldn't spend money on the holy water just to be out for a couple hours. I've got to go, though; I have a lot of salads to make for my saviors! See you Monday!"

Erinn nodded. "See you Monday!"

Ellen walked down to the fountain to fill her vial with water; she only needed one, to get to the pass and back, because the monsters wouldn't attack her on the other side of the pass. As she reached into her pocket, she felt an unfamiliar lump; taking it out, she looked confusedly at the wet bulb in her hand. __When did this get here? __She shook her head in disbelief; Gath was too kind. Ellen wasn't sure when it ended up in her pocket, though. Ellen put it back, took out the vial, and bent over to fill them. Once she did so, she walked up to the front door, waved at Erinn and the others, and left to go to the church.

* * *

Walking into the church, Ellen and Father Callahan immediately locked eyes. Ellen didn't really have to say anything anymore. Father Callahan walked forward, holding out two vials of holy water. "No cost this time, as long as you take Sue's young kid with you. I think it'll be good for her."

"Taylor? I suppose I could. Not used to sharing my special place, but that feels a bit selfish, now that you mention it." Ellen frowned. "Should I just go get her in the morning?"

"That sounds wise. I'm sure Sue would enjoy the respite too. I've already told Taylor to bring her own lunch."

"I suppose that settles it, then. See you Sunday!"

"See you Sunday, child.

* * *

The next morning, Ellen walked over to the armor store, opening the door as quietly as she could with both hands holding a large basket. Sue was already sitting at the desk, with Taylor waiting with a small box lunch beside her, a small pot lid on her arm.

"No need to sneak in, we know you're coming. Taylor's ready to go." Sue ruffled her hand through Taylor's hair kindly.

"It's an adventure! I'm sure it'll be fun! Don't worry, I'll keep us safe!" Taylor took out a foot-long stick and waved it around with one hand, holding the lunch in the other.

"Oh, Taylor, we won't need any of that. You'll see, once we leave. Are you sure you have everything?

Taylor deflated a little. "I think so. What are we going to do?"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

As Taylor and Ellen walked to the front gate of Stornway, Ellen talked. "We're going to use a little holy water to get to the pass; once we're on the other side, the monsters near Angel Falls won't bother you if you're with me. I think. And then I have this magic orb that I'm going to set up to light up my garden at night, and if we have time, I'll plant a moonwort bulb to start growing those. And we'll relax in the nice peaceful area with my friends."

"Your friends?"

"Yep, you'll see." They had arrived at the gate, and Ellen took out one of the vials of holy water, sprinkling half of it on both of them. A full vial wasn't needed for the short time they needed it.

* * *

Ellen and Taylor made it to the other side of the pass safely, and only moments after reaching the Angel Falls side, Cruella the cruelcumber walked up and hugged Ellen, before gesturing towards Taylor.

"This is a friend of mine, she's here to try out something new. Anyways, go get the others, and we can have lunch together!"

Cruella walked off, while Ellen led Taylor to the spring and her gardens. "Now, Taylor, there's going to be a lot of monster, but don't be scared, they're all friendly. They're the ones that saved me a couple weeks ago!"

They arrived at the spring, and monsters arrived in ones and twos, as Ellen set out the salads for everyone and Taylor unpacked her box lunch.

* * *

Ellen stretched as she finished her lunch, being one of the last ones to do so. Taylor, being a small child, was growing restless, and Ellen had an idea. "Hey, Cruella? Will you play-fight with Taylor with the safe end of your spear? She needs the exercise, and we have medicinal herbs on hand if something happens. Cruella nodded and stood up, while Taylor eagerly rushed to do the same.

Taylor rushed at Cruella hastily, getting ready for a big swing. Cruella sidestepped her attempt, sticking the butt of her spear out to trip Taylor. Taylor, quite simply, ate dirt. She pushed herself back up and approached a little more cautiously; Cruella rather slowly jabbed at Taylor with her spear, who blocked both blows with her pot lid. All of the monsters were cheering the two on, while Ellen sat back against the steep hill and watched. Taylor took a quick swing at Cruella, who pretended to try to dodge, and then fell over when Taylor's hit connected. Taylor cheered, and the two played around for a few more minutes before relaxing, Taylor's energy spent and body a little sore.

"Now, everyone, I have a task we have to work together on. I need a few sticks to make into a holder for this orb," Ellen said, taking out the glowing lightning orb. "I was going to make a tipi of sticks and have it hold up the orb." The others ogled the shiny orb, before nodding their heads. Everyone split up to do their part; Ellen stayed behind to start planting the moonwort bulb.

* * *

Everyone came back with their sticks. None of them were near the same size, but Ellen didn't mind. She tied them into as close of a tipi shape as she can, and put the orb in the middle. Even in the evening light, you could see the glow radiate from the orb, bathing the plants in the light.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, everyone, for helping me with this. I'm sure you guys won't let anything happen to this, right?" Ellen looked around, smiling. She could trust the monsters to stop someone from grabbing the orb, or at least try. If it was stolen, she was sure something would turn up in the fountain again soon. She took out the vial of holy water, said her goodbyes to the monsters, and took Taylor's hand, leading her home.


End file.
